Funny Effects
by ravenbrenna09
Summary: Even though they are dating, James Potter finds that Lily Evans has a funny effect on him. Rated K to be safe. Fluff. One shot.


**Okay, so I know I've been gone for years, but school/work has been kicking my butt. However, I miss writing for you guys and I really want to attempt to come back to writing. So here is a small token of my appreciation: a James and Lily fic! It's connected to a fic that I have in the works and I _hope_ to bring to you soon. So, here it is. Please let me know if there's anything I can improve on (I am out of practice, kinda).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _any_ characters portrayed in this story. Characters are all creations of the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

There was a time that James had loved Lily where he did not believe it to be possible for them to ever be together. He thought that she might end up with Severus Snape or some other nameless prat that he didn't want to think about. Because whenever he **did** think about it, it made him want to throw something. It was in this time that James was the most desperate to be with her and he tried to do everything that he could to get her attention. He tried making pranks and asking her out dozens of times, but each rejection felt like a stab in the heart. It hurt so much that he took it out on Snape while only drove her away from him permanently and James felt remorse because he caused her so much hurt even if he wasn't the one who called her _that_ word.

Now, James couldn't keep his hands off of her.

In the hallways, James either took her hand or had his arm around her shoulders. It wasn't that he couldn't trust her out of his site because he trusted her more than he trusted himself most of the time. It was still a shock to James that he would walk up to Lily Evans and take her hand and she would **let** him (and, if he was lucky, she would ravel their fingers together and swing their hands as they walked). The Marauders (actually, Sirius) teased him for being attached to her hip but he didn't care because he had waited nearly six years for this moment and he would be a fool to not want every moment that he can with her.

Well, he was a fool but not for that reason.

Two nights before the full moon was set to rise, James jogged up to Lily as she conversed with Marlene McKinnon on her way to the Great Hall. The blonde raised a teasing eyebrow towards before continuing into the Great Hall alone. James watched her meet up with Ricky and Ogre at the Gryffindor table and exchange jokes before he turned towards Lily, who was watching him curiously. "Date night?" he questioned.

"Our general date night isn't until tomorrow," she responded, confused.

"I know," he responded. Lily had been the one to start the tradition of an annual date night because of their busy schedules and the fact that Lily "liked having him all to herself". Apparently, she didn't like sharing with Sirius. James bit back the smile and moved in closer. "But the full moon is in two nights and tomorrow night is when Remus needs us the most," he spoke in a whisper. "I was wondering if we could move it up."

Lily gave him a look as though that was the most stupid question he could ever ask. "Of course we can move it up," she spoke, wrapping an arm around his waist and subconsciously pulling him against her. James felt his heart speed up just like it always did when she was this close. "Remus comes first and he needs you now more than ever. I need to pay better attention to the moon cycle. I did not realize it was so close."

"It's okay," James spoke, struggling to slow down his heart rate. Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "You've only known for a couple of months now. It's hard to get it ingrained in your head. Trust me, I know."

She looked at him with squinted eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he spoke. "Why?"

"Because you've started to act weird," she replied.

"Oh that," he replied.

"Yes, that," she responded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," he spoke. "I'm just trying to regain my normal heart rate." Curious, she reached beneath the top of his robes and found the place where the pounding of his heart was most notable. To his amusement, she looked frightened as though he was having a heart attack. "Don't worry, I'm fine, physically?"

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes," he responded. "You just have a funny effect on me, Lily Evans."

She blinked. "I do?"

He nodded.

For some reason, she smiled and stands on her toes to press a kiss against his lips. James finds himself pivoting on her axis as though he would always be attached to her, moving when she moved and never being separated. But, it's always been that way for James. She moves and he finds himself blindly following her into an abyss of confusion and frustration as long as it meant never leaving her side. No, he thought, he would never leave her side. Someone would have to kill him first.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm sorry for that last line. But, I had to.  
**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed! I apologize for it being so small.**


End file.
